With the development of global wireless communications technologies, a new-generation network gradually steps into people's life. In addition, existing networks will still provide some services for terminals. Therefore, in the future, coexistence of a plurality of types of networks is an inevitable trend. A scheduling resource time granularity, such as a transmission time interval (TTI), defined for the new-generation network may be different from that defined for an existing network. For example, to reduce a transmission latency, the scheduling resource time granularity defined for the new-generation network is shorter than that defined for the existing network.
Information cannot be securely and reliably transmitted on a network due to a factor such as network overload or external interference caused to a transmission environment. This results in a severe consequence when the information is control information.